falling_kingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Magnus Damora
Magnus is one of the four main characters of the book. Although he may seem like an antagonist, he is actually a misguided protagonist conflicted with mixed feelings. 'General Information:' Magnus Lukas Damora is the eighteen year old Limerian Prince of Limeros. He is the first born son of King Gaius and Queen Althea and the heir to the throne of Limeros. He has a younger, adopted sister named Lucia Damora, whom he previously had romantic feelings with. His feelings have now moved on to "a princess with hair a pale gold" He is now trying to prove his worth as a future king and works to be just like his father. He is also married to Cleiona Bellos, princess of Auranos. 'Part in the Book:' Magnus is one of the four main protagonists in the series, though he isn't always seen in the best light by the other characters. 'Personality:' Magnus has dark, conflicted feelings. Although he is loyal to his father, he holds a deep unmistaken hatred against his cruel father. He is in love with his adopted sister, Lucia, whom seems to be the light and happiness of his darkest moments. But since his love for Lucia is forbidden and unnatural, Magnus turns his attentions on other things to conceal his feelings. His personality contains dark sarcasm, arrogance, broodiness, cunning intelligence, and being easily annoyed. He has a sensitive, compassionate, and reasonable side, but he hardly shows it. Appearance: Magnus is imposingly tall, with pale skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes. He is considered to be extremely handsome like his father but he has a bad scar that runs down from his ear to his mouth, which mars his good looks. He has a very tall and muscular physique with broad-shoulders and appears rather "cold and serpentine" comparison like his father. Despite the hideous scar and intimidating appearance, he is still broodingly gorgeous and unintentionally attracts many girls and women. He always wear very dark limerian clothes (Limerian colors mostly black; dark maroon red, or dark grey.) and always appears strict. Relationships: Lucia Damora- Magnus's younger, adopted sister. Since everyday seems great torture for Magnus, his sister Lucia appears to be the happiness and light of his darkest moments. Lucia is a very beautiful girl with jet-black hair,crystal blue eyes, and pink-orchid colored lips. He is in love with her romantically, but since its unnatural and Lucia only loves him as a brother, Magnus fears that he can never have her. Still, he tries to find ways to suppress his love for her and care for her whenever she needed it the most. Lucia has a dark secret that later Magnus finds out: Lucia is the future prophesized sorceress gifted with all ELEMENTIA powers that can either save the world or destroy it. Magnus learns this from his father's beautiful and wicked mistress, Sabina Mallius , who stole Lucia from her parents in Paelsia when she was a baby so that she can be adopted by the Damoras to be raised as a princess and discover her destiny. In FROZEN TIDES, Magnus is shocked to discover his sister, with a new stranger ( Kyan ) in Limeros. He is also confused, as she used him by ( fake ) confessing her love to him, kissing him and using harmful magic to forcefully gain information on the stone wheel. Magnus believes however that she is under the influence of her new friend, and is absolutely positive that Lucia's magic holds the key to unlocking the Kindred's power. He hopes to reunite with her again to mend their once close friendship. Gaius Damora- Magnus's father and King of Limeros. Magnus has a very strain, cold, and not so loving relationship with the cruel and "iron-fisted" King Gaius. As the eldest of the "King of Blood", Gaius Damora's children, Magnus tries to do his best to be loyal, helpful, and ruthless in order to impress his father and not become disgraced and unworthy of his father's trust. Throughout his childhood, Magnus was abused and tormented by his father, due to the fact the reason why his father abuses him because King Gaius wants his son to be strong, steel minded, and ruthless like himself. When Magnus was seven years old, his own father gave him a brutal scar on his cheek for punishment of stealing precious treasure( Magnus admitted that the first time in his life he wanted to possess something beautiful, but was badly punished for it). Magnus even witnessed at a young age that he saw his father kill his grandfather, King Davidus, and learns that his father will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants: Absolute Power. Magnus fears of his father's rage and terrible personality, but he knows that must stay strong in order withstand the King of Blood's tyrant rule. Although Magnus does not agree his father's decisions of taking other people's lives and forcing a political arranged marriage for him, Magnus follows his father's orders and does his best to please his King. But that suddenly changes in REBEL SPRING, during the hunt for the rebel leader(Jonas Agallon), Magnus discovers that his father was the one who was responsible of his mother's death, Althea Damora. Magnus is shocked and enraged about this. He even discovers that the one man he hates more than anything else in the world, and that is his father, King Gaius Damora. In FROZEN TIDES, Magnus confronts his father, with his father stating that Magnus would be forgiven of his crimes, should he kill Princess Cleiona Bellos. Magnus defies his father's wishes and fights him sword on sword, but is out-matched. It is only when Cleo drops the Earth Kindred off a cliff onto a bed of ice, does an earthquake cause King Gaius to fall to his doom. While he survives the fall, his head bleeds out and and is on death's doorstep. It is revealed that King Gaius was in love with Cleo's mother, Elena. With the King dying, Magnus takes charge in the war against Amara's forces. Althea Damora- Magnus's mother, wife of King Gaius, and Queen of Limeros. Jonas Agallon- Magnus hates Jonas. Jonas has outwitted him and escaped from his clutches numerous times, which embarasses Magnus. Jonas is trying to get Magnus's father off the throne, which would mean that Magnus would not become king. Despite the differences, Magnus and the rebel are quite the same. They share the same romantic feelings for Princess Cleo. In FROZEN TIDES, Magnus and Jonas form an uneasy truce, with neither one fully trusting the other, in order to defeat King Gaius. He sends Jonas off to Kraeshia to kill his father, only for King Gaius to have departed back to Mytica. Cleiona Bellos- In the first 2 books, FALLING KINGDOMS and REBEL SPRING, Magnus and Cleo hate each other. They are betrothed to each other and are married in REBEL SPRING, even though they loathe each other. They share one kiss in REBEL SPRING because they are in front of a cheering crowd and people were told that they are in love. In GATHERING DARKNESS, Magnus and Cleo avoid eachother whenever possible, but Magnus saves Cleo's life when she is about to be killed for treason (working with rebels). They escape together and head towards Limeros to find Lucia and Alexius, and exiled Watcher. They share one passionate kiss while together, but are interupted by Amara and Ashur, the visiting prince and princess of Kraeshia. Later on, after Cleo saves Magnus's life, Magnus realizes that he is in love with her. But Magnus knows that his new found love for her will only cause him pain and suffering throughout the series. In FROZEN TIDES, Magnus struggles to come to terms with his feelings for Cleo, especially when he discovers she has been working with the Jonas to re-take her throne from him. However, after Cleo declares her belief that Magnus would be a superior King to his father, Magnus finally understands that he truly does love her unconditionally. He goes to rescue her from Amara and his father, who plans to kill her, as he sees her as a distraction to Magnus. After attempting to rescue her, he finds her in a cabin in the woods, with Cleo having escaped on her own. Magnus breaks down, thinking he had been too late and that his father had succeeded in killing her. Magnus admits his love to Cleo, with her also confessing her love to him, and they share a night of passion together before being captured by King Gaius the following morning. After the death of his father, Magnus and Cleo now plan to defend their home from Amara's forces with the Earth and the newly obtained Air Kindred. Nicolo Cassian- Nic hates Magnus and blames him for his sister's death. Magnus finds him to be an utter annoyance. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royalty